


His own medicine

by BarPurple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Loki calls on Peter Parker to assist him with an irritating problem.





	His own medicine

Loki’s fingers were itching to grasp his knives, but instead he took a deep breath and reached for his cell phone, no mobile phone is what Molly and Sherlock called it. He spared a brief slightly murderous thought for the elder Holmes brother, if he’d not sent Sherlock off to who-knows-where than he would have been here to help deal with this. Still he had other options for assistance. He tapped the contact and hummed to himself as the call connected.

“Yo Loki, what’s the number?”

“A seven rapidly becoming an eight.”

There was a scuffling sound and a muffled yelp on the other end of the line.

“Okay, just had to hang up some muggers. Right, what’s going on?”

“There is this man at Molly’s workplace…”

Peter listened, and Loki began to feel calmer. Young Parker didn’t get angry, or judgmental, he listened. In Loki’s opinion that was more of a superpower than his spider abilities.

“First off, kudos for not slicing the guy into tiny pieces.”

Although Peter couldn’t see him Loki shrugged; “It would have made more work for Molly and interrupted date night.”

“Exactly. This guy sounds like a total douchebag, and I know just how to deal with him. I’m gonna need to get some of the guys together. We can be in London by tomorrow. Can you keep your cool until then?”

“Yes, I believe I can Peter. Would you care to share the details of your plan?”

“Nah, you’re gonna enjoy this more if it’s a surprise.”

They chatted for a few more moments before Peter had to drop the muggers off at the police station. Loki wished him good hunting and ended the call. He grinned to himself, tomorrow was shaping up to be interesting, and on the off chance that Peter’s plan didn’t work then he could persuade Doctor Strange to open a little portal to the top of a mountain for him.

 

Doctor Leicester was not having a good day. Everywhere he turned there was an Avenger leering at him and making comments on his appearance. True he was a very good-looking man, and a doctor, a catch for any woman regardless of her planet of origin, but this was getting uncomfortable.

Getting attention from Valkyrie was an ego-boost until she told him he’d be prettier if he smiled more and wore tighter trousers. What the hell sort of thing was that to say to a man?

Star Lord making kissy faces at him was plain disturbing. He’d told him he didn’t bat for his team, but Star Lord had leered at him and told him he could change his mind.

The big alien Drax telling him that he would never let him out of the kitchen or bedroom was terrifying. He tried to tell himself that is wasn’t as unsettling as it sounded, things were different in space, right?

He lost it when he walked into the canteen and was wolf-whistled by the three of them.

“What do you think you are doing? This is harassment!”

“Sheesh, chill out.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“It is necessary for you to learn how to receive a compliment.”

Doctor Leicester spluttered and left the canteen at a jog, his face flaming with embarrassment. Loki chuckled and offered Peter a fist bump.

“Taste of his own medicine, man.”

“A very bitter pill to swallow.”

“The guys are going to stick around for a few days, just in case he needs another dose.”

Loki’s eyes widened as the canteen door opened. Molly was striding towards him with that look on her face. Peter tried to bolt but Loki hung on to his collar, he was going to need back up for this one. Quill, Valkyrie and Drax weren’t going to be any help at all, they were far to busy faking a deep interest in their blue jelly deserts.

Molly stop directly in front of him and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed the breath from him. Peter giggled nervously and edged away to join the others.

“What was that for, my dear Molly?”

“Thank you. I’m proud of you. Now introduce me, so I can thank your friends.”

He caught her hand and shuffled his feet as he dipped his head to quietly ask her; “You’re not going to thank them like you just thanked me, are you?”

She stroked his cheek; “Only you and Sherlock get my kisses, darling.”

“In that case come and meet my good friend Peter Parker, the genius who devised this cunning plan.”


End file.
